


Look Towards Me

by Gnoemi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Jealousy, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 20:38:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8504596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gnoemi/pseuds/Gnoemi
Summary: He wanted those adoring eyes to look towards him once. No, he wanted those eyes to look at him for eternity. Too bad, they're directed towards someone else.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooooooo, I have no idea what I just wrote. I hope you enjoy my first fic on this site though!

He doesn't know when his eyes started to trail after the shorter boy.

Once, it was just a passing glance, then it started to secretly staring. 

His eyes always followed the ginger haired boy. 

Observing, pining, just innocent longing.

He knows it's useless to long for the unachievable, his older brother is a prime example. With him being benched his whole high school volleyball career.

He is familiar with it, the feeling of not being able to grab something so far up in the sky, brightly shining. So bright it turns him blind to everything else.

Tsukishima doesn't understand, can not understand at all, why he still harbors feelings of affections towards his team mate. 

Hinata Shoyou, he wholeheartedly believes, is no one special. He is short, loud, unintelligent, and loud. He doesn't have any defining feature and his hair resembles a horribly orange nest of crows.

Tsukishima shouldn't be attracted to him at all.

But the unthinkable happened, and he is attracted to the ball of energy. Very much so.

He is still contemplating whether or not he should consult with a therapist. He suggested it once to Yamaguchi and instantly regretted it as the raven haired teen started making a fuss garnering the whole teams attention. He didn't know what he was expecting that day, but he couldn't concentrate the whole remaining practice when Hinata didn't look at him once.

He was busy staring towards the King with such heartfelt emotions, Tsukishima had to look away.

So Tsukishima still doesn't know why he still hopelessly orbits around the Sun, when the Sun doesn't even turn around to acknowledge the Moon.

 

-1,000 Years Ago-

"Tsukishima," he takes a deep breath and turns his head to look at his guard.

Tsukishima Kei drops down to his right knee, his right hand pressed close to his heart with his head bowed down.

"Yes, your majesty?" A hand reaches out and tilts his head upwards and Tsukishima's hazel eyes met with the wistful look of his Prince.

"I'm afraid our relationship has to end here." He looks away from the kneeling blond. "It was fun but, I have to start think about my responsibilities."

Kei knows Hinata is lying, he knows the Crown Prince never cared about the expectations his father had thrown towards him. Have rebelled countless of times and ended up being punished for all his 'inappropriate behaviour' so much that Kei ends up treating all of Hinata's wounds.

He knows all of this and yet he never did anything to try and stop Shoyou, he didn't cry, he didn't shout. Kei just looked at his Prince and asked one question.

"Do you love that person?" He was met with a confused stare and then understanding lit up the ginger haired prince's countenance. Hinata was silent, and Kei took that as a no, but Kei just stood up from his kneeling postion and gave his prince one last look.

"I see," He turns around and never acknowledged his lover.

When the announcement of the engagement of the Prince Hinata Shoyou and King Kageyama Tobio was announced, Tsukishima was positioned far away from the banquet.

And when the actually wedding happened, Tsukishima was given the task to stand guard outside the chapel's door.

He did all his duty,face blank, even when he had to stand outside the door of the newly wed's room on their wedding night. He never once acknowledge his fellow soldier's jeering, nor the pitying look from the maids. He ignored the prince's husband's domineering look towards him. Tsukishima didn't reply when the prince inquired him of his well being.

The last time Tsukishima opened his eyes, his only thought was how the Moon selfishly stole the Sun's light to try and gain it's attention, and yet the Moon did not know that the Sun was always attentive towards the Moon.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're reading this, I hope your brain didn't combust from the word vomit I just carelessly thrown out. Ehe, thanks for reading! Feel free to point out anything that I have to fix and I will do my best to correct it. Then again this is just a drabble. HAHA.


End file.
